4 Musim, 1 Cinta, Hanya Untukmu
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: 4 sesi kehidupan cinta Yamamoto dalam musim yang berbeda...8086! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**4 Musim, 1 Cinta, Hanya Untukmu**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano

Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

Summary : 4 sesi kehidupan cinta Yamamoto dalam musim yang berbeda.

* * *

**Musim Berlalu -The Prologue-**

_Kapan hari berganti dan lama waktu tinggalkan,_

Yamamoto, 28 tahun, berjalan dengan santai seperti apa ada dirinya dan melangkah sambil memperhatikan jalan yang dijejaknya. Walau terlihat sedemikian rupa, sungguh pikirannya tidak pernah berada pada hal dilihatnya. Dalam otaknya saat ini hanya ada bait-bait kata yang terlintas seenaknya.

_Berapa musim berlalu sementara hujan telah bekukan sepi._

Dari badannya yang lunglai dan mata yang lesu, terlihat sebuah pemandangan paling patetik untuk seorang 'Yamamoto'. Ya, sangat mengenaskan.

_Aku menyusuri jalanan dan terpikir olehku akan dirinya yang satu:_

Dan sesingkat inilah bait-bait kata itu mencapai klimaksnya, dimana pada akhirnya Sang Hujan menyadari akan kehampaan yang membusuk didalam hatinya.

Ini sebuah cerita tentang ingatan dalam suka dan tangis; bagaimana waktu-waktu itu telah berlalu bagai mimpi, dan terhempas seperti pasir di pinggir pantai. Yamamoto kemudian menyerukan sebuah nama, nama dari seseorang yang menemaninya menjalani saat- saat itu. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat ia...

_**...Miura Haru.**_

Cinta.

* * *

A/N : Ini baru prolognya lho... Iya nih, author baru suka sama 8086. Mohon didukung dengan mereview sebanyak-banyaknya, terutama saran kalau readers menemukan typo atau plothole (atau kesalahan yang lainnya lagi). Rencananya akan ada 4 chapter utama (bertemakan 4 musim dengan setting waktu yang berbeda-beda) dan 1 epilog nantinya. Yup, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Musim, 1 Cinta, Hanya Untukmu**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano

Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

Summary : 4 sesi kehidupan cinta Yamamoto dalam musim yang berbeda.

* * *

Summer

**Musim Panas Denganmu (He Say, 'I Love You')

* * *

**

"Apa? Piknik ke pantai?" jerit Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto ketika mereka heran pada rencana Reborn siang di awal musim panas saat itu.

"Benar. Kurasa bagus juga kalau kalian bersenang-senang sebelum memulai training musim panas a la Vongola Family." jawab Reborn santai. Tsuna merinding mendengar rencana 'training a la Vongola' yang tadi disebutkan oleh tutor spesialnya itu. Jawaban mereka?

Gokudera : "Aku sih tidak masalah selama Juudaime senang... " sementara Yamamoto, "_Maa_... Aku sih, ikut pendapat kalian saja."

Tsuna? Senang sih diajak piknik. Tapi memikirkan training itu..._ "Ah, sudahlah."_, pikirnya.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya...Kita akan pergi saat ada festival kembang api di pertengahan bulan Agustus, dan latihan di hari berikutnya. Jadi kita akan pulang sebelum kalian masuk di semester baru agar kalian sempat mengerjakan PR musim panas kalian." jelas Reborn. Semua mengangguk patuh.

"Nah, karena sudah beres, kalian coba hubungi yang lainnya. Katakan seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi." perintah Reborn. 'Lainnya' disini tentu saja anggota Vongola yang lainnya.

"Dan..._Miura-san_?" tanya Yamamoto, membuat yang lain sedikit terkejut. "Eeh, yah... Kenapa tak kau ajak saja, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna. "Maaf, tapi aku tak punya nomor teleponnya.".

"Begitu... Nanti aku saja yang meneleponnya." kata Tsuna. "Jangan lupa, Tsuna," ucap Reborn kemudian,

"...Telepon juga Sasagawa bersaudara."

Kini giliran Yamamoto yang sedikit terkejut. Tapi, Tsuna sangat senang untuk yang satu itu. Tentu karena 'Kyoko-chan' si adik Penggila Tinju juga diikutsertakan oleh Reborn.

_Oh, aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan...!_

* * *

Hari H yang cerah.

Yamamoto terlambat bangun dan segera berlari ke halte tempat mereka sepakat berjanji, dimana sudah menunggu Reborn serta Tsuna dkk. Syukurlah kemampuan berlarinya sebagai atlet baseball kebanggaan NanimoriChu berguna disaat seperti itu. Tak jauh dari blok rumah Tsuna, Yamamoto berpapasan dengan seorang gadis. _Miura Haru_.

"Yamamoto-san!" seru Haru. Yamamoto tersenyum seperti biasa dan menjawabnya, "Yo, Miura-san! Selamat pagi... Apa kau juga terlambat bangun?"

Dan mereka saling berbincang sambil berlari menuju halte bus (dan juga merapikan rambut, bagi Haru), "Hahi... Haru terlambat karena tidak bisa tidur. Habisnya, Haru tidak yakin dengan bawaan Haru ini..." katanya sambil memperlihatkan tas gandengnya yang besar. "Wow, kau bawa apa saja sih?"

"Haha... Haru masih bingung mau pakai pakaian yang mana, jadi Haru bawa lebih banyak..."katanya dengan berbinar. "Habis, Haru senang sekali saat ditelepon Tsuna-sama!"

Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Payah ya!" Haru menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak kok. Menurutku gadis yang seperti itu manis sekali." ucap Yamamoto, yang kemudian menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Haru sempat terkejut pada kalimat terakhir dari Yamamoto, tersipu karenanya.

Sesampainya di halte, mereka berdua disambut oleh omelan-omelan Gokudera—tentu, dan senyum bahagia dari Tsuna kepada Kyoko, bukan kepada mereka yang baru saja tiba.

Yamamoto jadi sedikit cemas.

* * *

3 jam perjalanan cukup membuat tulang punggung bosan dan kaku. Tapi begitu melihat birunya laut, jangankan penat di punggung, training neraka esok hari pun terlupakan! Tsuna dkk segera berhamburan dari halte untuk segera memasuki area pantai, melepas baju mereka dengan seenaknya (baca : lupa diri), dan akhirnya saling menyiram satu sama lain. Para wanita yang kemudian keluar sangat... _M__emukau_ dengan bikini baru mereka.

Catatan : Hanya bagi Tsuna yang kemudian memencet hidungnya ketika melihat Kyoko-chan, dan Reborn yang dengan gentleman memuji mereka, _serta_...pada seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, 17 tahun, yang melihat kearah Miura Haru dan berpikir, _"Wow, ini semua melebihi ekspektasiku,"_

Dan baseball freak itu mendekati Haru, tersenyum secerah mentari. "Menurutku manis sekali, Miura-san!" sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali bergabung dengan lelaki lainnya untuk bermain voli pantai.

Sekali lagi, apa yang diucapkan Yamamoto cukup ganjil bagi Haru. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu memang kadang tidak dapat ia tebak, tapi yang ini...

Malam harinya mereka pergi untuk melihat festival kembang api yang diadakan dipinggir pantai. Mereka berangkat ke pasar malam yang ada bersama-sama kendati masing-masing sudah memiliki rencana tersendiri. Seperti Gokudera yang bagaimanapun juga ingin mengikuti Juudaime-nya (namun pada akhirnya malah terseret arus massa dan terpojok di antara anak-anak yang sedang memancing ikan koi) , Ryohei yang akan mencoba mendatangi tempat peluncuran kembang api dan memohon untuk diperbolehkan 'meledakkan' salah satunya, Hibari yang... Ah, dia tidak ikut ke pasar malam. Dia memilih untuk berduaan dengan burung kecil kesayangannya, Hibird. Reborn? Entahlah...Tahu-tahu dia hilang.

Termasuk rencana yang menjadi adegan 'kejar-kejaran' antara Tsuna yang ingin jalan bersama Kyoko-chan, Haru yang ingin bersama Tsuna, dan Yamamoto yang... Sedang mengejar Haru?

"T-tunggu, Tsuna-sama!" panggil Haru yang terseok-seok diantara keramaian saat berusaha selangkah lebih dekat dengan Tsuna yang ada jauh didepannya bersama Kyoko-chan. Yamamoto juga berusaha mendekati Haru untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak terjatuh, karena ternyata diantara teman-teman mereka hanya mereka berdua yang mau repot-repot mengenakan yukata musim panas yang sulit diajak berkompromi ketika bergerak.

"Kyaa!" teriak Haru. Benar saja pikiran Yamamoto, gadis itu pasti jatuh karena keseimbangannya hilang ketika bertubrukan dengan orang lain. Kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk menghampiri Haru dan menolongnya.

Di saat seperti itulah sesuatu yang tidak tepat malah datang dan mengusik semuanya. Di hadapan Haru dengan jelas—karena kerumunan orang didepannya seakan sengaja memperlihatkannya, Tsuna berhasil mendapatkan genggaman tangan Kyoko-chan sambil bersama tertawa bahagia dan tersipu malu.

Yamamoto yang seperti itu pun bisa sangat paham, bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dan Haru lihat adalah pemandangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan, apalagi bagi Haru. Kemudian gadis yang berlinang air mata itu berlari menjauh, membuat Yamamoto kembali harus mengejarnya, hanya saja arahnya berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Syukurlah tak jauh dari tempat itu Yamamoto berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Haru, membuatnya berhenti. "Miura-san!" panggilnya. Haru, memalingkan wajahnya yang basah dan seketika jatuh dalam dekap erat Yamamoto, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Yamamoto sebenarnya malu karena mereka masih berada di tengah kerumunan orang, _tapi Haru lebih penting_.

Yamamoto menepuk-nepuk pundak bergetar gadis itu dengan sabar. Baginya, berlama-lama mendekap gadis manis itu tidaklah masalah, malah ia merasa senang… Ya, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya yang dikira hanya akan menikahi bola baseball itu telah jatuh hati pada seorang Miura Haru, yang sayangnya menyukai Tsuna...

* * *

"Tsuna-sama tidak pernah melihat ke arah Haru."

Yamamoto tidak bisa berkomentar. Ia hanya bisa diam dan melihat bagaimana Haru yang masih sesengukan dan bermata sembab itu mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. Mereka menepi dipinggir pantai yang sepi karena kebanyakan pengunjung memilih bermain di pasar malam. Yah... tidak juga. Saat itu mereka tidak hanya berdua saja... Sekitar 15-20 meter dari mereka juga banyak pasangan yang berusaha mendapatkan 'dunia milik berdua'...

_Tapi aku dan Haru kan belum pacaran, keadaannya berbeda dong..._kata Yamamoto dalam hati.

"Tsuna-san tidak paham, tidak peka pada keberadaan Haru."

_Err...Bagaimana,ya... Mau dibantah juga...Aku juga salah, sih._

"Semalaman Haru bingung tidak bisa tidur, bikini Haru dipuji pun tidak...!"

_Maaf, ya Miura... Aku menyuruh Tsuna meneleponmu tapi lupa kalau Sasagawa akan diajak...Bukan berarti aku lebih suka kau tidak ikut, tentu._

"Haru... Haru benci Tsuna-sama! Aaah...!" dan Haru mulai menangis lagi. Yamamoto sweatdrop di tempat dan memandangnya iba (dan lucu, sehingga sebuah senyum geli terlukis di bibirnya).

_Tetaplah bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu, karena aku lebih suka melihatmu ceria. _

_Dan jika Tsuna adalah penyebab dirimu menangis..._

"Miura-san benar-benar menyukai Tsuna, ya?" tanya Yamamoto. Haru, masih terisak menjawabnya terbata-bata, "Tentu -hiks, saja..."

"_**Miura-san, mau tidak melupakannya saja?"**_

Tak terasa waktu terlewat dan acara puncak musim panas di pantai itu dimulai. Kembang api, yang kemudian bermekaran di udara dan terpantul di tiap ombak di lautan malam itu begitu cantik. Lebih dari itu—luar biasa, tapi apa yang di minta Yamamoto barusan rasanya lebih mencengangkan.

"Yamamoto-san tadi bilang apa?" tanya Haru sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Aku tanya, apa Miura-san mau melupakan Tsuna?" ulang Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Melupakan siapa?" tanya Haru lagi, masih belum yakin pada pendengarannya. Bisa saja, 'kan itu hanya salah dengar yang dipengaruhi oleh ledakan-ledakan di udara, sampai-sampai Haru merasa Yamamoto mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatnya tersipu hebat seperti itu.

_Lho? Haru tersipu karena itu? Kenapa?—_pikir Haru.

"Ha ha ha... Miura-san tidak salah dengar, kok. Jadi, apa Miura-san bisa secepatnya melupakan Tsuna? Karena aku..."

Yamamoto memandang Haru dengan lembut (sangat-sangat lembut,tepatnya) dan mengeluarkan senyum hangatnya yang membunuh. Tidak, Haru tidak terbunuh karenanya. _Senyum itu belum cukup untuk menaklukkannya._

Sebenarnya Yamamoto cukup sakit hati. Karena selama perasaan Haru tak terbalaskan oleh Tsuna akibat ketidakpekaannya, Yamamoto mengalami hal yang sama. Persis, tidak ada bedanya. Lalu, kenapa setelah semua itu Haru masih berjuang terhadap Tsuna? Padahal ada lho, lelaki yang menyukainya dan selalu mendukungnya... Tidak adil bukan?

_Bolehkah aku sedikit membalas dendam, meminta bayaran yang setimpal atas semua itu?_

Yamamoto mengambil kesempatan emas dimana cahaya dari kembang api raksasa yang meluncur berpendar hingga rasanya apa yang ia lakukan dapat terlihat oleh siapa saja. Dibawah cahaya yang sangat indah itu, ia mengecup pipi Miura Haru yang baginya takkan pernah kalah indahnya.

"**Tidak bisakah untuk mulai berpikiran tentang aku?"**

* * *

A/N : Kepanjangan. Aah... Author bingung neh jadinya. Tapi kayaknya yang panjang cuma chapter ini. Buat Ichiriku37, apa bahasanya segini cukup? Yang bahasanya paling lebay cuma prolog itu kok, tenang aja (maaf,ya). Bagi yang siap-siap ambil tisu kayaknya gak butuh deh ^^; Lagi-lagi ficnya melenceng dari bayanganku, tapi not-bad lah... Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tau ya, terserah itu apa, biar bisa langsung diperbaiki. Yap, lanjuut~~!

Thanks : dheesafa (yang ternyata lompat kemari ), yamacchiSHA (hidup 8086!), Tachikawa Yuzuki (doain gw apdet terus), Master-OZ (thx dukungannya), dan Su Zuna Ame (Hore juga!).


	3. Chapter 3

**4 Musim, 1 Cinta, Hanya Untukmu**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano

Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

Summary : 4 sesi kehidupan cinta Yamamoto dalam musim yang berbeda.

* * *

Winter

**Kehangatan Musim Dingin (****Come Closer****)**

**

* * *

**

_Haru__ itu seperti layang-layang di hari berangin._

_Kalau di ulur terlalu banyak,_

_Bisa saja dia di terbangkan angin,_

_Dan pada akhirnya putus…_

Ada 3 momen menarik nan romantis yang dilalui orang yang sedang jatuh cinta selama musim dingin. Pertama, saat Natal dimana biasanya mereka akan berkencan di malam natal dan anak perempuan mendambakan salju turun sehingga—dengan indahnya, hari itu di juluki sebagai '_White Christmas'_. Di dalamnya tentu termasuk berbagai pesta, hiasan merah-putih, tukar-menukar hadiah dari yang berbentuk barang atau…_lainnya. _

Lalu, tahun baru yang diwarnai dengan ramainya acara Hatsumode. Berjanji melihat matahari yang terbit pertama kali dalam tahun itu juga berkesan romantis, dan pada hari itu mereka sudi bersusah payah mengenakan obi-furisode, kimono, atau hakama… Sepulangnya, setelah melihat peruntungan tahun itu, berjalan-jalan melihat kota di tahun yang baru sambil bergandengan tangan.

Terakhir di bulan Februari, St. Valentine's Day, puncak bagi orang yang jatuh cinta, yang didominasi oleh para wanita yang berlomba-lomba menyerahkan bermacam-macam hidangan dari coklat. Baik _giri-choco _maupun _honmei-choco, _ jika perasaan mereka berbalas, keindahan hari itu akan berlanjut di bulan berikutnya, saat White Day.

Yamamoto masih bernapas saat melalui 3 momen itu di usianya yang ke-17. Sayang, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia belum punya pasangan khusus yang akan membuat 3 momen itu lebih istimewa. Kendati pada beberapa tahun belakangan ia tidak merayakannya sendiri, karena adanya teman-teman dari Vongola Family-nya.

Tapi, bukankah dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Miura Haru?

_Yah, menyatakan 'kan bukan berarti langsung dijawab… AH, TAPI AKU JUGA TIDAK SUKA DI DIAMKAN SELAMA SETENGAH TAHUN TANPA JAWABAN BEGINI__—_katanya dalam hati.

Apa boleh buat, ketika ia pikir akan mendapatkan jawabannya di awal semester lalu, ternyata Haru malah terlihat menghindar. Saat Vongola Family merayakan malam natal, Yamamoto yang membuat Haru (lagi-lagi) ditelepon dan ikut serta malah tidak sempat bicara (bicara berdua dalam keadaan seperti itu bakal mengundang kehebohan…). Dan pada saat pergi ke Hatsumode bersama (sekali lagi) Vongola Family dan menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu cantik dengan kimono-nya, tahu-tahu gadis itu hilang bahkan sebelum Yamamoto sempat ucapkan '_Selamat tahun baru, Miura-san!'_…

_Ah… Aku lelah mengejar._

Valentine kali ini pun ia hanya akan mendapatkan coklat-coklat dari fansnya, yang malas sekali untuk dibalas saat Wahite Day nanti. Kalaupun Haru memberinya coklat, sepertinya cuma _giri-choco. Kapan ya, bisa makan honmei-choco buatan Miura-san?_

"Ada ada, Yamamoto-kun? Sepertinya kau lemas sekali hari ini... Walau semua pukulan dan lemparan bolamu tadi tetap hebat seperti bisaa, sih..." tanya salah satu teman klubnya saat ia sedang mebuka kunci loker di ruang klub baseball NanimoriChu yang penuh dengan lelaki setengah telanjang berbau keringat.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya masih lesu. Ia mengambil dan mengenakan kaus dari dalam loker itu ketika temannya itu bertanya lagi, "Aha... Kau cemas akan dihujani coklat seperti tahun lalu ya? Valentine 'kan tinggal 2 hari lagi..."

"Kalau itu sih, kuberikan padamu saja, kalau kebanyakan." Kini, Yamamoto mengganti sepatunya, memakai kaus kaki yang baru dan lebih bersih.

"Lalu? Apa soal ujian kelulusan yang tinggal bulan depan? _Tapi 'kan kau tidak peduli pada itu_." kata temannya kurang ajar. "Bukan juga." ucap Yamamoto, yang dengan gontai keluar dari ruangan klub sambil berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang lain. "Eeh... Kalau begitu..."

"_Masalah perempuan, ya! ?"_

Yamamoto terhenti didepan pintu ruangan, menjawab _'ya'_ lirih dan meneruskan langkahnya, pulang ke Takesushi rumahnya. Teman-teman yang mendengar pernyataan langka itu langsung menjerit satu sama lain.

Ternyata pikiran tentang Haru berakar pada otaknya lebih dalam dari yang dia kira. Buktinya, sudah setengah tahun ia tetap berharap pada gadis yang semakin susah ditemuinya itu. Selain itu, perasaannya juga tidak berubah. Ia rasa Haru tidak akan berbuat jahat dengan mengganggu hubungan Tsuna dan Kyoko-chan yang semakin akrab ketika Hatsumode itu... Jadi, kenapa ia harus menyerah? Bukankah itu kesempatan?

Tapi, semua ada batasnya. Kalau 2 bulan lagi mereka lulus, Haru dan dirinya tak akan bertemu _sesering_ sekarang. Itu pasti. Tidak peduli apakah pada saat itu ia kuliah atau bagaimana.

Dan seperti itulah Yamamoto yang mengalami dilema cinta.

"Haaah..." pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

* * *

Malam di hari yang sama.

"Ya-Yamamoto-san ada acara tanggal 14 nanti? Pada sore hari?" tanya Haru diujung telepon genggamnya. Yamamoto belum berkata apa-apa ketika tahu bahwa yang menelepon adalah gadis yang disukainya. Tapi, sebelum semuanya ia sesali, pertanyaan tersebut ia jawab dengan tegas dan lantang;

"_**Tidak! Kalau kau mau mengajakku keluar, aku mau!"

* * *

**_

14 Februari di tengah-tengah kota yang dipenuhi cahaya lampu, dan pasangan yang keluar-masuk dari pertokoan berhias warna pink dimana-mana.

Yamamoto bersandar di palang tangga didekat lapangan pertunjukan tempat ia dan Haru berjanji bertemu. 18:53 , masih ada 10 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan, padahal Yamamoto sudah menunggu di situ 30 menit sebelumnya.

"Yamamoto-san!" Haru berlari-lari kecil dengan sepatu bots yang membuatnya nyaris tersungkur jika Yamamoto tidak dengan refleks luar bisaa menahannya. "Hati-hati Miura-san. Kadang masih ada sisa salju yang bisa membuatmu terpeleset."

"Ah, i-iya... Ya-yamamoto-san sudah lama sekali, ya?" tanya Haru, berusaha berdiri. "Tidak, _hanya 3 menit kok._" jawab Yamamoto dengan senyum supernya, "Miura-san juga cepat sekali datangnya."

Haru mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata. "A-ah, Yamamoto-san, bagaimana kalau kita beli minuman hangat disana terlebih dahulu?"

Yamamoto menyadari ketidakinginan Haru untuk menatapnya dan sedikit kecewa, "Ah, ya. Boleh saja." dan ketika uluran tangannya ditolak, pilu dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tenyata pertemuan hari itu tak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka sama cangung, tegang, trak nyaman dan membuat jarak satu sama lain. Selama berjalan mereka tak berbicara, tidak berpandang, tidak tertawa. Hanya diam dan terus melangkah.

Sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit bagi Yamamoto maupun Haru yang ceria, bukan? Apalagi mereka masih saja tidak bisa mendekat satu sama lain. Yamamoto sebenarnya sudah cukup gatal untuk menggandeng tangan Haru, tapi ia tahu ia bisa dibenci karenanya. Ia hanya bisa mengekor kemana Haru berjalan.

Mereka keluar dari pertokoan dengan secangkir kopi panas di tangan 10 menit kemudian, kembali ke lapangan pertunjukan yang sepi. Mereka duduk berdua berdampingan

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan…"

Yamamoto sudah berpikir bahwa hari ini, pada saat itu, mungkin akan jadi hari paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Sesuatu yang sudah kupikirkan selama ini…"

Tangannya memeluk erat cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas itu, tidak peduli pada kulitnya yang memerah.

"Dan aku memutuskan…"

Yamamoto lebih takut jika dirinya di tolak oleh gadis itu. Ia lebih takut jika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu tidak menyukainya seperti ia menyukai gadis itu.

Ia sangat takut membayangkan cintanya tidak juga berbalas.

"…Untuk sedikit banyak, dekat dengan Yamamoto-san."

"Ya?"

"Eeh…. Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Haru belum bisa melupakan Tsuna-san sepenuhnya, seperti yang Yamamoto-san minta. Tapi, kalau soal memikirkan Yamamoto-san, sejak malam di musim panas itu, Haru bahkan tidak bisa berhenti."

Yamamoto kehilangan kata-katanya.

" Haru cukup sedih melihat Yamamoto-san yang sepertinya mengejar Haru. Haru, 'kan tidak ada bandingannya dengan fans Yamamoto-san yang lebih cantik dan manis…"

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu!" Yamamoto angkat bicara.

"…Iya! Makanya Haru tidak bisa melupakan Yamamoto-san! Kebaikannya untuk terus menunggu dan membuat Haru senang itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa Haru dapatkan dari Tsuna-sama. Haru ingin bertanya apakah Haru boleh berada disisi Yamamoto-san, walau kadang ingatan tentang Tsuna-sama muncul dikepala Haru? Apakah Yamamoto-san mau menyukai Haru yang masih seperti itu! ?" tangan Haru meremas kantong kertas bawaannya. Keduanya sama terdiam dan akhirnya menatap; nanar dan rasanya kepala mereka begitu kosong kecuali oleh sebuah pertanyaan : _mengapa kami terjebak dalam cinta yang begini, sih?_

"Setelah bertahun-tahun menyukaimu…" Yamamoto menunduk dan mengutarakan jawabannya, pelan. "…setelah berkali-kali memanggil dan tak pernah kau jawab. Setelah semua itu… Kau mengatakan apakah aku akan bertahan jika kita berjalan bersama, dengan Tsuna yang masih melekat dalam ingatanmu?"

"Bukankah kita sama memiliki rasa tidak puas karena orang yang kita sukai tidak melihat kepada kita?"

Dan akhirnya ia bisa menggenggam tangan itu. "Kali ini, tidak akan seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh mengacuhkan panggilanku, kau tidak boleh menolak menatapku, kau tidak boleh ragu untuk meraih tanganku…"

"Aku akan buat kau melupakannya."

Yamamoto mengembangkan senyumnya. Baik ia maupun Haru sedikit tersipu dan mulai tertawa kecil. Jelas sudah, dengan ini dinding ketidakjelasan diantara mereka hancur. Mereka yang pernah merasakan patah hati, kala itu menggamit jemari satu sama lain seakan berkata, "Nah, temani aku membuat cinta yang baru…"

_Haru__ itu seperti layang-layang di hari berangin.__ Kalau di ulur terlalu banyak,__bisa saja dia di terbangkan angin,__ d__an pada akhirnya putus…__ Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendekapnya, dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan.

* * *

_

"Nah, Miura-san?" interupsi Yamamoto ditengah perbincangan bertopik _'cinta yang membodohi kita selama 6 bulan terakhir'_. "Apa?"

"Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Jadi, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau berikan padaku? Misalnya saja, di dalam kantong kertas itu..."

Haru mengeluarkan isi kantong itu. Sebuah rollcake cokelat di dalam kotak. "Ini memang cokelat valentine yang ingin Haru berikan pada Yamamoto-san..."

Yamamoto tersenyum senang.

"Tapi ini _giri-choco_."

Yamamoto sweatdrop.

"Ini ucapan terimakasih karena Yamamoto-san sudah mau menunggu Haru dan tetap menyayangi Haru." Haru menyerahkan rollcake cokelat itu pada Yamamoto, "Tenang saja, Yamamoto-san. _Honmei-choco_nya…" Haru mencari-cari sesuatu di saku mantelnya, dan Yamamoto yang penasaran berusaha mengintip di sisi wajah Haru, tapi…

Haru membalikkan wajahnya cepat, memberikan sebuah kecupan untuk Yamamoto.

"A-aahh…!" wajah Yamamoto memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Haru tertawa jahil, "Maaf, ya… rasa kopi. Walau terlambat 1 hari, besok akan kubawakan _honmei-choco_ yang sungguhan. Jadi, besok ditunggu saja, ya?"

Jika tadi Yamamoto berpikir bahwa malam itu dirinya akan patah hati, maka ia harus segera meralat sikap pesimisnya. Malam itu adalah sekali seumur hidup dimana ia merasakan lembut bibir seorang Miura Haru untuk pertama kalinya. Dan kemudian ia mulai berpikir untuk yang kedua, ketiga, dan… sebanyak yang mereka mampu.

Ya. Asalkan mereka tetap bersama, 'hitungan' itu bukanlah masalah.

"**Benar begitu, bukan… **_**Haru**_**?"

* * *

**

Hanya saja, badai yang ganas selalu diawali oleh cuaca yang cerah..._

* * *

_

A/N : Hei, Readers!

Pertama sori karena update _**4 Musim, 1 Cinta, Hanya Untukmu**_-nya agak lama… MaDe, jadi ditengah-tengah penulisannya gw bikin fic lain (masih 8086 juga sih). Trus, gw mau nanya, apakah tulisan 6 halaman ini menurut kalian terlalu panjang? Ato seukuran ini termasuk normal? Ato malah kalian udah rada bosan? Gw harap sih, nggak (tentu). Tapi kalo bisa kasih tau gw apa pendapat kalian.

Err…Setting kali ini pas mereka kelas 3 SMA, tapi Yamamoto kok masih ada di klubnya? Mari kita anggap kecintaannya pada bat dan bola baseball itu tidak dapat diatasi oleh siapapun sehingga ia dibebaskan untuk tetap bermain baseball di klub. Itu bukan kesalahan, tapi crack yang disengaja :D Ngomong-ngomong perhitungan waktu dan musimnya mudah-mudahan gak salah,ya… *author ngasal*

Oke, yang sudah baca, **Review!**

**Thanks to : TetsuHideyoshi (wah,muncul!) , yamacchiSHA (thx favenya!) , Tachikawa Yuzuki (tetap ditunggu ya!), dheesafa (iya, gw juga lagi pindah nih), Master-OZ (iya nih, banjir), Ichiriku37 (gak usah siapin deh, haha), Su Zuna Ame (awas jatuh, hehe).**


End file.
